Correspondence
by Laine The Great
Summary: Ron Weasley sets off some correspondence.
1. Always Your Knight

**Always Your Knight_  
_Summery: **Ron Weasley, now eighteen, decides to compose a letter to Hermione Granger.  
**A/N: **Whoo. I prolly stole this idea from someone. And for that, I am sorry. I made a reference to the movie, though! And for that, I am also sorry. x.X But I do NOT own Harry Potter, yadayadayada, now read on!  
  


  
*  
  
  


**Dearest Hermione,  
  
**Hello, Hermione. Remember me? Well, I guess you would, wouldn't you? We were friends, you know. The best of.  
There was an odd routine to our friendship. Don't you remember? We'd be in trouble. I'd try to be the hero, to come and save you. But you'd end up, for the most part, saving me. I never really said thanks, you know. Never. Once.  
Ginny gave me your adress. She told me you've been writing her. Why haven't you been writing me? Really, it's kind of silly, considering your and Ginny's friendship paled in comparision to what we had. We were like brother and sister. Or maybe a bit more. We were like...what's that silly, sentimental word?...soulmates. Exactly like that. It had something to do, I think, with that time when we both said the same thing at the same time. We used to do that alot.  
Don't you remember? Because I sure do. I savour every moment, too.  
You're probably really surprised to read this, Hermione, but the only time I was ever really mad at you was when you came and told me that you had a crush on Harry. Why Harry? He wasn't any better than me. He hadn't even known that you were a girl since fifth year, though you always thought he and Neville were the only ones who knew the truth. It was silly to think that, Hermione, so silly. How could anyone not notice you? You're perfect, you know. You're perfect.  
You're probably blushing as you read this. I know you too well, just as you know me that well.  
Remember all those adventures we had, Hermione? I'm sure you do. They were lovely, weren't they? But I still maintain you needed to sort out your priorities. You never had fun. You always _needed_ to have fun, Hermione. Maybe you would've let yourself realise how perfect you are, not just in school, either. I could go on all day talking about how beautiful you were back then. Just like in those silly romance novels that you and Ginny used to read. Remember those? They always made Harry and I crack up because they were filled to the brim with so much fake, sappy ideas about love. I guess I sort of know what they mean.  
Remember that time when they said you were dead? I never believed you were dead, Hermione, not even once. Harry didn't, either. But you should've seen Ginny. She was sobbing up a storm, and Harry was the one who comforted her. In case you didn't know, Ginny and Harry have been married for awhile. It surprised me, because I used to joke with Harry about how much of a hopeless fan she was. I guess he saw something more in her.  
And anyway, I knew you weren't dead, Hermione. They lied to me. They lied to me so horribly, that I'll never forgive them. How could they say that the Death Eaters had tortured you? How? They didn't even know for sure. How could they say that you'd been placed under something worse than Avada Kedavra? How?  
But Harry and I went to save you, Hermione. You knew we would, I think. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Hermione. Those stupid Death Eaters. I'll make sure they pay for what they've done to you. They made Harry the king of your heart once again when he saved you. But I know I'll always be your knight, even though it is not as good as a king, but still just as heroic. I know it.  
Hermione, please write back. It's hell here without you. How come I've gotten all of those letters I've sent back? Return owl post. So, I'm sending this via muggle mail. You didn't get the letters, I don't think. I hope this one makes it through, though. I hope with all my heart, Hermione. And it hurts.  
  
**-Love,  
Ronald Arthur Weasley**


	2. All Past Now

**All Past Now**  
**A/N: **Whoo. I prolly stole this idea from someone. And for that, I am sorry. I gave myself an idea for a prequel, too! For that...I am also sorry x.X Read on.  
  
  
*  
  
**  
Hello, Hermione -  
  
**  
I hope that letter Ron sent you didn't give you too much of a scare, you know. He just wants you to reply. He's got all of these insane ideas in his head -- I suppose it goes with the insanity, doesn't it?  
  
Sorry. I know that this is no laughing matter, and I know Ron has a problem. You were telling me that from the minute he had to go to St. Mungos. If I had done something...it's all past now, though, isn't it? Yes. And that's where it should stay.  
  
You don't know how much of a stroke of abnormality that was for him to write to you, do you? Half the time he doesn't remember his own mum, much less me or Ginny or anyone here.  
  
Speaking of whom, she's doing fine. You're going to be a godmother soon enough, so Mrs. Weasley (she keeps saying to call her Molly, but it doesn't feel right) says. Just because you chose not to talk to us anymore doesn't mean we don't want to involve you in our lives, you know, Hermione. Can't shut us out forever.  
  
Anyway.  
  
You know, I kind of miss ending letters 'see you this summer' or 'see you this term.' It feels odd, doesn't it, not going back you know where?  
  
Anyway. Please respond to at least one of our letters, Hermione. Ron really does care about you, and I really don't think he ever didn't.  
  
  
**- Harry P.  
**


	3. Meant Affectionately

**Meant Affectionately**  
**A/N: **Whoo. I prolly stole this idea from someone. And for that, I am sorry. And Hermione and Draco are friends. So. o.o For that, I am also sorry XD Oh, and I'm going to let you figure out Blaise's gender. Thanks for worrying, though. Read on.  
  
  
*  
  
**  
Mudblood,  
**I have not seen you in about five years, you know. Okay, so it's only been about one. It's odd not having to make fun of you every time I get up and go to breakfast. It's a routine I sorely miss. Hopefully, I didn't turn you into one of those angry teenage girls who feels the need to beat up every male in their path. Feel free to rip up this letter if I did, if you haven't already. In which case, I should just stop writing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knew you wouldn't. Anyway, I've heard about this whole Weasley thing, and I honestly think you should do what you want to do. As long as you come visit me. Yes, I know, I'm a dolt. But don't forget about the red-headed one. I think he kind of---if he is capable of emotion--likes you. Surprising, isn't it? Don't put too much stalk into it, though. Constant vigilance.  
  
And Blaise is doing fine, but thanks for asking.  
  
**_- Yours With Most of the Truth I Can Muster Which Isn't A Whole Lot,_  
_D_**raco** _M_**alfoy  
  
  
P.S.: The 'Mudblood' thing? That was meant affectionately. 


End file.
